


We Make Our Way Up (Legends of Old and Stories of Our Youth)

by ohmygoshwhatascream



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, It’s basically just missing scenes from xenoblade, M/M, Probably ooc but we’re calling it artistic license, a lot of shitty oneshots, because why not, but with some Reyn and Shulk romance, if I ever finish them lmao, slow burn?, so don’t expect updates, tags to be updated, this is a side project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshwhatascream/pseuds/ohmygoshwhatascream
Summary: Things aren’t looking to great right now.But, maybe, it’ll all be okay.(Various oneshots relating to ‘missing scenes’ from Xenoblade. With some Shulk/Reyn thrown in, because I’m a sucker for it and this poor fandom needs something to live off.)





	1. The Sky Opened Up (And Down Came the Rain)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is some shit cliché au if Reyn and Shulk had a thing for each other throughout the games events.
> 
> I’m writing like nine things atm and I need to finish them but I cba so here’s some awful writing because I’m lazy and unmotivated.
> 
> But it’s the Christmas break so I’ve got too much free time that I should spend revising for my GCSEs but who cares.

Shulk stood there, smiling. Softly, his blue eyes crinkled at the edges.

He was beautiful; the way that his cheeks were flushed rosy pink and his skin was so smooth; without scars and bruises and scratches. He looked so young - _so_ _innocent_ \- through Reyn’s watchful gaze.

As if in a trance, Shulk was focused on the seemingly endless expanse of Gaur Plains. In awe, he watched the torrents of rain that poured from the sky and caught the light, the raindrops sprinkling spectrums of colour across the grassy fields and sloping hills. Reyn had to admit; it was absolutely gorgeous - certainly something you’d never see down in Colony 9. However, he didn’t understand why Shulk had to be standing _in_ the rain.

It was bloody freezing!

But more than that, Reyn just worried about Shulk. All the damn time.

With Fiora... _well_... and everything that had taken place in Tephra Cave only hours before, Reyn desperately felt like he needed to protect Shulk. It _was_ his first time ever venturing out into the world beyond the colony, after all. 

_(He promised her)_

It also didn’t help that Reyn had lost count of the amount of times Shulk had gotten sick from standing out in the rain. During every thunderstorm that reached Colony 9; when everyone would be shut in doors or taking refuge under shelter, Shulk would always be out in the open. He’d be standing, no coat, no nothing, directly in the downpour.

Then he’d get sick. He’d always get sick.

Usually it wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Reyn would just pop round to Dickson’s house after training, sit and talk to Shulk, maybe make soup, (very rarely. He might be the self proclaimed king of baking, but he cannot cook to save his life) but he’d always fuss over him a bit.

But out here? In the middle of nowhere? They can’t afford to get sick. There was no warm house: they were in unfamiliar terrain. Who knew the next time they’d be able to rest? And with the rain so heavy, they’d be lucky to find something dry enough to start a fire.

Even still, there’s something about the curve of Shulk’s smile and the spark in his eyes that made Reyn reluctant to break his trance. He just looked so peaceful. He almost didn’t look human. _Ethereal_ , Reyn thought. Like something so much bigger and more important than either of them could ever imagine. Reyn didn’t want to break his spell, but they really can’t risk it.

“Hey, Shulk!” Reyn cringed at how loud his voice was, he’s always too loud, too brash, too bold. _(He shouldn’t be here. It shouldn’t have been her, it should have bee-) “_ Come back here man! It’s well warmer, an’ I know you like the rain an’ all, but it’s gettin’ pretty late now. Think now’s a good time to rest, right? Dunno when we’ll get another chance.” Reyn let out a halfhearted laugh as he sorted through his pack, pulling out a big, soft towel.

Jumping slightly, Shulk turned, wearing a sheepish smile and quickly came into the cave. Reyn passed him the towel, ignoring the way that his stomach did somersaults as Shulk gave him a thankful smile.

Bionis, he was adorable.

After properly drying himself off, (and a quick change of clothes) Shulk plonked himself down onto the cave floor, once again turning his attention to the ongoing thunderstorm outside. Even with the towel wrapped tightly around his shoulders, Reyn coukd see him shivering. Without thinking, Reyn carefully sat down next to him, his face aflame as Shulk instantly leaned against him.

It’s then that Reyn realisesd that Shulk’s hands were trembling.

It’s not from the cold.

“I like the rain.” Shulk stated, slowly. His hands shook more violently and his gaze seemed far away. Reyn didnr quite know what to say, so he remained silent. “It’s... calming, you know? I don’t know why, really. Maybe it’s for some poetic reason, like it washes all the negative thoughts away. But really, it makes me feel safe. Do you know what I mean?” Shulk turned to look at Reyn. Bionis, his eyes were so blue. Reyn’s never really paid enough attention before, but they’re gorgeous. Deep blue, like the clearest of skies with little flecks of green and gold. Reyn hummed in agreement at Shulk’s question, his gaze trapped onto those beautiful eyes...

“I’m scared Reyn. I’m... I’m so _scared_.” His voice wavered and he tried to blink back tears. In an instant, Reyn wrapped his arm around Shulk’s shoulder, pulling the other tight against him in a warm embrace. Shulk rarely cried, or let emotions get the better of him. That’s Reyn’s job. He’s lost count of the amount of times Shulk’s comforted him when he’s been upset, or angry, or needed help of any kind. But in that moment, Reyn wasn’t quite sure what to do.

“I’m... I’m so sorry Reyn. I saw- I... It’s my fault. It’s all my fault and you...”  
He gasped, his breathing grew rapid and his eyes burnt red. “In Tephra Cave... I saw you... Y-you... you died Reyn.” Shulk buried his face into Reyn’s shoulder, his words grew muffled and his entire body trembled with emotion. “I... We... We already lost F-Fiora. I- I thought I was going to- to... lose y-you too.” He sobbed then. Heaving, wracking cries that made Reyn’s chest ache.

“Shulk... Shulk, man. Look at me, it’s all okay. I’m still here. Look, I’m here. You saved my life Shulk. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be... well, I’d be dead.” Reyn tried to speak softly, but his voice wwas still far too loud and far too brash - he’s always prided himself on being good with emotions, good with helping others... but with Shulk, it’s different. There’s those butterflies, that lingering warmth in his stomach that Reyn got every time Shulk looked at him. In moments like this, it took all of Reyn’s restraint to not just...

“No! Reyn! I _saw_ you! I... The Monado! I _watched_ you die. The Arachno Queen... she just... ri-right through you... and all the blood... the screams... I... I couldn’t do anything! I h-had to watch you die! Again and again and again! It... e-every time... I didn’t do anything! I let you die! Over and over... I just... let it happen. And then... a-and th-then...” Shulk’s voice became unintelligible as he cried harder and harder, his body shaking more and more. Gently, Reyn shifted as he pullsed Shulk’s body towards his chest; his arms tightened their hold around the other and his chin came to rest upon the damp hair upon Shulk’s head.

“Shulk. It don’t matter. I’m here. My heart’s still beatin’. I know... I know you saw other things, but that don’t matter. It’s not real. But I am. An’ you saved me Shulk. Mate, listen. I’m still here. You ain’t gonna get rid of me that easy!” Reyn couldn’t have helped the grin that stretched across his face as he felt Shulk smile against him. He chuckled softly, hoping to ease the tension. He relaxed as Shulk turned to look up at him, swiping at his tear stained eyes and giving a watery smile back to Reyn. He still looked trembly and unsure, he was still crying, (though not nearly as much) but he certainly looksed much happier.

Absentmindedly, Reyn used his thumb to wipe away some of the tear tracks marked along Shulk’s cheeks. He froze as Shulk’s face burnt a bright red and his blue eyes widened in shock. Hesitantly, he went to move away; but Shulk leant into Reyn’s touch. It was strangely intimate and Reyn felt as though his entire body was aflame - he cringed as he feels his ears and neck heat up, he coukd already picture how stupid he must have looked.

“God... I’m sorry Reyn. I don’t know what came over me. It’s just, the vision I had, it seemed so- I’m sorry, it’s stupid I...” Halting Shulk’s ramblings, Reyn pulled the other into another warm embrace, intertwining his large hands with Shulk’s smaller ones. “Don’t worry about it, man. It’s fine. Don’t apologise. I- you’re my best mate. I’m here for you. Always. It’s me an’ you Shulk. We’re a team.” Shulk didn’t reply, instead he squeezed Reyn’s hand and buried his face into Reyn’s chest.

From there, in such a position, Reyn realisesd how much bigger he was than Shulk. Where Shulk’s slim and petite, Reyn had always been big and broad. For as long as he could remember, Reyn had always been bigger than him. He’d just never really realised how by how much. He knew he was _much_ taller than Shulk, (after all, Shulk barely came up to Reyn’s shoulders) but in this position, Shulk seemed so much smaller, so much more fragile. Years of being cooped up inside had given Shulk pale skin and almost no muscle to speak of, yet Reyn is the definition of fit. With tanned skin and calloused hands, Reyn’s arms were the same size as Shulk’s thighs and his shoulders were twice the width of Shulk’s toros. Like fire, he felt his heart burn with a fierce desire to protect Shulk. Even with the Monado, even though he’s growing stronger and stronger with each passing day, Reyn always wanted to be there for him. He wanted to be there for his closest friend.

It’s selfish, but Reyn longed for a time where they can be something more. (Not now, not with everything that’s just happened, but _maybe_ in the future) Gods, what was he thinking? He doesn’t even know if Shulk swings that way.

Even still, sitting there; with Shulk’s body snuggled tightly against his own, Reyn felt like anything was possible.

Softly, slowly, Reyn gently kissed the top of Shulk’s head. He couldn’t stop the way his heart swelled tenfold as he feels Shulk’s face heat up against his skin and the way that Shulk wrapped his arms tightly around Reyn’s torso.

 

The rain began to ebb and a ray sunshine beamed down on Shulk’s head like a halo. Shulk may have found peace in the rain, but Reyn’s heartbeat was far more important.

They’re both here. They’ve _survived_.

 

No matter what happens, they’ll always have each other.


	2. Painting Colours on Your Skin (Our Own Little Masterpiece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shulk and Reyn discover the wonderful thing about Swimmimg Oil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is genuinely the first non-angstsy piece I’ve ever written. 
> 
> It’s so fucking stupid, like, I can’t believe my dumbass brain came up with this shit but holy hell did I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> It’s supposed to be funny, and I find it funny, but my tastes are so fucked and I’m not a great writer so it’s just a Bad Time all around.
> 
> But hey, I always wondered how the party would apply the oils in game, and then my dumbass shitty trash brain was like ‘make it trash fandom garbage lmao’ so here’s you go.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it xxx

“It’s swimming oil.” Sharla states, face deadpan as she raises a confused eyebrow at Reyn. “It’s usually found in Tephra Cave. You’re part of Colony 9’s defence force. _Surely_ you’ve heard of it.” She sighs heavily at the silence that follows her words, rolling her eyes as she snatches the bottle from Reyn’s loose grasp. “It’s quite useful.” She continues, absently tossing the bottle into the air. “Light and comfortable. Especially good in the summer seasons. We actually used to use it back in the Colony, but we had to stop when people started getting a bit... well... _handsy_.”

Reyn stares back at her, gaze blank and empty. She glances over at Shulk, irritated to find him looking just as confused. “Handsy?” Reyn questions, head tilted to the side and his hair flopping down into his forehead. “What d’ya mean? Surely you wear it under your gear... right?”

 _Ah. Right_. Sharla sighs. _Of course they wouldn’t know_. It’s common knowledge among those in Colony 6. After all; the damned stuff had nearly destroyed the entire defence force. It was hard to concentrate when all you realised that everyone in the force was in exceedingly good shape and ridiculously good looking.

(She had especially liked seeing Gadolt using it. _That_ had been a good few days.)

“No. No, you don’t Reyn. You just wear it naked.” A choked spluttering sound rings in her ears as Shulk’s eyes widen in shock. Reyn’s face flushes, but an unusual expression flitters across his face. He looks... embarrassed? Nervous? Shy?

Ah. Wait. _This_   _is brilliant_.

“Completely naked?” Reyn asks, recovering slightly from his evident shock. Sharla thinks there’s a hint of something that can only be described as _eagerness_ under his embarrassed tone. “Or do you wear... uh... u-undergarments?” Shulk adds, voice slightly shaky. A loud snigger comes from Reyn and a sharp grin spreads across Sharla’s face. Shulk just flushes a bright red, head in his hands. _Undergarments_? Who... who even says that? 

“Well, yeah. I wore a bra and pants when I used it. Some people went full nude, if they were brave.” She looks at Reyn, weird expression still plastered on his face. “Why, you trying to impress someone?” She winks, finger digging into Reyn’s sternum as he shakes his head in horror.

“No? _No_! Why would ya think that, Sharla? I ain’t... no way!” Sharla notices the way Reyn shifts his body away from Shulk, subtly hiding his flushed face from the other. Shulk, in return, looks just as flustered and he seems to be trying to look everywhere and anywhere except in Reyn’s direction.

_Just as she thought._

“Well, it’s quite useful. It might be pretty good for you Reyn, actually.” She pauses, eyes flickering to Shulk. “You’re always complaining that you’re too hot, or that you smell, or you need to wash. This will help with that.” She tosses him the bottle and he barely fumbles as he deftly catches it. _Good reflexes_ , she thinks absently.

Reyn seems to ponder her words for a bit, brows furrowed and lips pursed as he thinks.

She can’t help but feel as though Reyn’s a bit... well, _slow_. He’s wonderfully kind and good hearted, if a bit loud and brash. When it comes to fighting, she can’t think of anyone more suited for the job. However, when it comes to everything else... well, he’s not the best. Ah, what’s she saying? His heart’s in the right place, and if Sharla’s placing bets... well, she might put her money on his heart being very _interested_ in a certain blue-eyed, blond-haired big-red-legendary-sword-wielder best-friend-and-definitely-nothing-more kind of guy.

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll try it!” He shoots her a brilliant smile, eyes crinkling at the corners and face painted with an expression so youthful and bright. She can’t help but be glad, out of everyone on the Bionis, that these two were the ones who helped her.

“But... uh, Sharla... how do you... put it on? ” With a devilish grin, Sharla beckons Shulk forwards. He complies, not before shooting her an uncertain glance. “You’ve gotta rub it on yourself, silly! But you’ll _definitely_ need some help for your back... so just think of it like a massage!” Shulk freezes, Reyn’s face burns red. She can feel the tension around her. (Gods, this is so much fun.) “You two are _best_ friends, right? This shouldn’t be any problem for you, should it? _Anyway_ , I need a wash, I’ll be back in a few!” And with that, Sharla makes a hasty retreat. “Oi! Sharla! Where you goin’?” She doesn’t reply, instead hurrying off into the Plains, disappearing behind a small cluster of trees.

Shulk actually wants himself to disappear into the ground as Reyn turns to him, gaze innocent and hopeful as he holds out the little bottle.

He finds himself absently wishing that the Monado could harm Homs. He’d really like to push it straight through his chest right about now.

-

Shulk can’t decide whether he should murder Sharla or marry her. On the one hand, there is now a decidedly... unclothed Reyn standing before him. Which is nice, _very_ nice. He almost wants to ask if he’ll go completely nude. But if he did that, would he have to rub the oil on his- or watch Reyn rub it on himself... oh no. Don’t think about that. Don’t...

_Oh dear._

Surely Reyn can do it himself... Maybe he could just get Sharla to do it if it really needs to be done... he knows it’s difficult to reach your own back, but does he really have to be the one to help?

But Reyn’s looking at him now. All big brown eyes and vibrant smiles. He, _obviously_ , doesn’t think any of this is weird. Shulk just needs to stop overreacting.

It’s just him helping out his best friend.

That’s all it is. Just... massaging oil... on Reyn. His best friend. His platonic pal. His mate who isn’t definitely not extremely (unfairly!) attractive and funny and definitely not the person who Shulk may or may not have had a crush on since the dawn of time. It’s nothing. It’s just a bit of help. _Nothing else._

“Hey, man. I can do the front an’ everything, if you jus’ wanna get my back.” Reyn quirks an eyebrow as he throws the bottle to Shulk. He fumbles, dropping it with a curse as Reyn turns away, back to him as he picks it off the ground.

It’s all he can do to not die on the spot. His eyes flicker backwards and forwards to the bottle, then Reyn’s back. Bottle, Reyn’s back. Bottle, oil, Reyn’s back, his hands...

He’s going to die. Forget the Mechon. They’re not going to kill him. They’re not even going to have a chance. He’s just going to die of embarrassment right here, right now. Sharla knew _exactly_ what she was doing. She’s too smart for her own good, he thinks as his hands grow clammy and his tongue feels heavy and uncomfortable in his mouth.

“Shulk?” Reyn’s looking at him now, neck craned round as his eyes glance over him with concern. “You okay man?” He feels his heart catch in his throat. “Yeah, Reyn. Sorry. I’m just- I’m a bit tired, that’s all.”

With closed eyes and a deep breath, he steels himself. It’s not weird. Nothing about this situation is weird. He’s the one making it weird. Reyn’s not gone all weird and awkward and flushed. It’s nothing. It doesn’t mean anything. It’s perfectly normal. A completely un-weird situation. The antithesis of weird. 

_This is it. This is where he dies._

He’s behind Reyn now. The cap on the bottle pops off, flinging halfway across the makeshift shelter they’re resting in. Reyn snorts, Shulk wants nothing more than the sweet release of death. He can’t even open a bottle correctly.

“Get on with it mate, it’s cold out here!” Oh. Yeah. Right. He needs to stop getting distracted.

Just... massage. Do that. Do the thing. 

The oil is cold against his fingertips, but it doesn’t feel greasy or oily like he originally thought. If he wasn’t so dizzy from the lack of blood in his body (he swears his face is going to melt clean off) he’d be more interested in studying the physics of it.

Right now, he’s more concerned of the broad expanse of Reyn’s back. _Fuck_.

Hesitantly, his fingers gently press against Reyn’s skin, resting just below his shoulder blades. He can feel the way Reyn’s body shivers at the touch and his hands recoil at lightening speed as Reyn lets out a yelp.

“Sorry! Sorry! It’s just really cold!” With a sigh of relief (he hasn’t done anything wrong, praise the world) Shulk gently, cautiously, carefully reapplies his hands to the warm skin on Reyn’s back.

It’s awfully awkward at first. Like, disgustingly awkward. But as time passes the foreboding sense of either sudden death or spontaneously setting on fire loses its bite and it almost feels... well, _normal_. 

It’s not as weird as Shulk had originally thought. He’s not passed out yet, he hasn’t not done anything weird and Reyn’s not been bothered by anything he’s done. (So far that is) Maybe he’s just jinxed himself. Maybe _this_  is just the calm before the storm, and something is going to go horrifically wrong. Oh no. Oh _fuck_. Just... he needs to stop thinking. He wonders, almost hysterically, if it’s possible to kill your own brain cells. He’d really like to do that. He really would. 

He continues to rub the oil across Reyn’s back, going from the dip of his spine to between his shoulder blades. His hands rise to the other’s shoulders, absently feeling the tense muscle there.

It’s all knotted and hard, no doubt from carrying around his ridiculously heavy weapon all day. No wonder he rolls his shoulders so much, Shulk thinks. Damn, his back hurts just _feeling_  Reyn’s stiff and tight muscles. 

“Think of it like a massage!” Sharla’s voice whispers in his ears. A massage. He... well, he might as well. He’s already lost all his dignity anyway. It’s  not like this situation could get _more_ embarrassing.

Gently, at first, he pushes his fingers against Reyn’s shoulders. Rubbing slow, rhythmic circles into his skin, Shulk feels the muscles slightly loosen and relax under his touch. A huff sounds as Reyn blows air from out of his nose. Shulk hesitantly tries to pull his fingers away, but his attempt stops as Reyn leans back into him.

They continue like that for a while. Shulk’s fingers growing more confident against Reyn’s skin, loosening and relaxing the tense, knotted muscle from Reyn’s shoulders down to the curve of his spine. The calming silence of the plains, the peaceful  sounds of nature, is only interrupted by the occasional hums and groans from Reyn. He seems to be melting in Shulk’s touch, eyes shut and posture loose as he lets Shulk work away months of heavy lifting and poor sleep through his actually magical fingers. 

It’s nice. Shulk would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this. What other time is he going to have an excuse to be this close to Reyn again? Maybe he should offer to give Reyn massages more... maybe he should become a masseuse. A Reyn-exclusive masseuse. _Why has his brain actually turned to mush?_  Maybe this whole killing the Mechon idea will actually give him some form of social skills. He’s already learning things about himself, such as he’s actually a socially inept moron when it comes to touching attractive men who he may or may not be attracted to.

But, alas, it all seems to end too quickly. Reyn shifts once more, turning to face Shulk as he smiles softly. His eyes are all sleepy and droopy and Shulk feels butterflies swirl in his stomach at the sight. 

Gods, he’s so... he’s just... so _Reyn_ , warm and sweet and safe.

Reyn smiles at him sleepily, hiding a yawn behind his hands. He eyes the bottle in Shulk’s hand, then sighs deeply.

“Shulk, mate. Can you just do the rest for me?” Reyn’s voice is quieter than usual, slurred and drowsy and tired. His head is tilted and he doesn’t seem to see anything strange with his request.

Shulk, however... he can physically feel his face heating up. He swears his cheeks have never felt so hot and he’s pretty sure his nose is actually melting off his face. _And you thought this couldn’t get any more embarrassing. Look how wrong you were._

Reyn looks startled at his reaction, words jumbling up as he speaks. “I mean... you don’t... you don’t have to, man. I just- whatever you were doing before was amazing an’ it was real nice, y’know? You don’t have to if you don’t want-“ Reyn’s face is suspiciously pink-toned. He’s stuttering as well, and... is his voice... cracking? Could he maybe...

“No, it’s fine.” Shulk interrupts. He knows that this isn’t probably one of his best ideas. One half of his brain is telling him to run, escape while you can, while the other half is altogether far too pleased at the current situation. Reyn’s acting weird, a bit hypocritical coming from him, but... Shulk knows for a _fact_  that Reyn’s voice cracks when he’s flustered. So maybe...

He needs to stop with this wishful thinking. Instead, he should be focusing on the fact that this is a golden opportunity to just... touch Reyn. To be close to him... intimately. 

Shulk’s face burns warmer at the thought. It’s not even that deep, he’s just helping his best friend out. Nothing more. He’s only innocently rubbed oil all over his best friend’s back. Now he’s just innocently going to rub oil on the rest of him. In a perfectly platonic way. He’s just going to... rub oil... onto Reyn’s chest.

Reyn’s muscular, toned, tan chest.

_Oh dear._

Gods, he’s a mess. It was bad enough with just his back. Now the rest of him? Why did he agree to do this?

 _You know why_ , his mind (unhelpfully) supplies.

“You sure, mate?” Reyn questions, snapping Shulk out of his thoughts. “Y-yeah.” Cursing his stutter, Shulk pours some more of the oil onto his hands.

He can’t help but shiver under Reyn’s gaze as he warms the substance between his fingers, this time making sure that it won’t be too cold against Reyn’s skin. 

He looks at Reyn’s chest before glancing up into his dark eyes. Quickly, he averts his gaze. _Fuck_.

He swallows deeply, adam’s apple bobbing as he tries to compose himself. His eyes return to Reyn’s chest. He takes in the tanned muscles, the obvious sight of someone in physical peak condition. He’s being ridiculous now and he feels like a schoolgirl when he genuinely goes _lightheaded_ as he stares at Reyn’s abs. _He’s so fucking dead._

He clenches his jaw before placing a tentative hand on Reyn’s chest, directly on his sternum. He hears a gasp from above, but he’s more focused on the intense heat that’s just rushed to his face more than anything else.

What Shulk realises _very_ quickly is that there’s a reason you massage people’s backs, not their fronts.

It’s much more... _personal_. He swears he can physically feel Reyn’s burning gaze against his skin. The warmth against his fingertips is suddenly much greater than it had been before. The sensation of hard muscle and calloused skin against his palms is suddenly almost too much to bear. It’s so intense... so _ridiculous_. 

He needs to focus, and stop being such a creep. 

Shulk’s hands trace across Reyn’s tensed abdominal muscles, rising up to his pectorals and eventually Shulk spreads the oil over his biceps. The more he focuses on the task at hand, the less time he has to think about who he’s doing this to and why it’s such a huge deal.

 _It’s definitely not a huge deal_ , he tells himself. It’s just him, helping out his closest friend, his friend who he thinks is very wonderful and attractive and... _don’t think about it!_ Just... enjoy it while it lasts.

So Shulk does just that. The oil is swiftly spread across Reyn’s torso, slathered over his biceps and down to his wrists. Shulk knows his face is burning bright red, but his eyes don’t miss the pinkish hue of Reyn’s face and chest. He’s definitely blushing. Or Maybe he’s caught the sun... yeah, that’s got to be it. But he was flushed before and his voice was cracking and we was acting all weird and very un-Reyn like... maybe he’s just got heatstroke. Maybe _Shulk’s_ got heatstroke. That would explain why his brain’s actually melted. 

Shulk’s too busy thinking about sunstrokes and his utter hatred for himself to realise that he’s just taken one of Reyn’s large hands in his own. He doesn’t even stop to think about _what he’s doing_ as his fingers rub smooth circles into the creases of Reyn’s palm - that is until a he hears a strange, choked spluttering sound. Shulk looks up, instantly regretting every single decision he’s ever made.

Reyn’s face is flushed a deep red, and his darkened eyes seem to be constantly moving from Shulk’s hands clasped around his own, and Shulk’s suddenly very pale face. Reyn’s somehow achieved the impossible, and he has actually managed to look more flustered than Shulk feels. Which, really, is an achievement of its own. 

It isn’t until Reyn makes another strange sound that Shulk realises he’s still got Reyn’s hand held in his own. Like, _yeah_ , he realised he was touching Reyn’s hand... but now he’s really realising what he’s just done.

He’s basically... well... he’s holding Reyn’s hand.

Fuck. He’s _holding_ Reyn’s hand!

As though scalded, Shulk recoils instantly. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ Shulk’s pretty sure he’s sweating from places he didn’t even _know_ you could sweat from and he can’t decide whether his face has just evaporated into the air, or if it’s just gone numb from the sudden rush of blood to his cheeks.

His vision’s gone blurry and he can’t tell if it’s just his eyes sweating or if he’s actually crying. He might be crying. _Fuck_.

At least, as some form of solace, the Reyn-shaped blob in front of him looks strangely red and flustered. Shulk digs his palms into his eyes, hands shaking and the embarrassment just growing and growing.

 _This is what happens when you stay in a lab for most of your life._ He thinks miserably.

He has a sudden memory of laughing at little Paola’s inability to form any lifelike functions every time she saw Reyn. _Karma’s a bitch,_ he bemoans.

 _Paola’s ten years old_ , his mind unhelpfully adds. _You’re eighteen years old. You”re acting like a little schoolgirl with a crush._ Shulk’s never felt so betrayed by his own thoughts. He wishes he’d spent more time with the other kids when he was growing up. He’d always known he was lacking in some of the social aspects of living, but this is honestly ridiculous.

He hesitantly looks back up to Reyn. His face looks strange. His expression... Reyn, the person who always wears his emotions on his sleeve, seems to be having what looks like a stroke of some sorts. Shulk’s never seen someone flip through so many emotions so fast. It’s making him dizzy just watching. _Fuck. I said he going to be sick? Shit, he might actually be sick._

Reyn’s always-expressive eyes betray a sense of some inner conflict. He opens his mouth, closing it almost instantly. He blinks. Once. Twice. Hard. He swallows audibly and Shulk can’t help but watch his adam’s apple bob as he tries to compose himself. Shulk also can’t help but take note of how the oil glistens in the dim light, accentuating Reyn’s broad shoulders and...

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Reyn’s large hands seize Shulk’s own. They’re rough and calloused, littered with cuts and scars. He knows, without even looking, that Reyn’s left hand has a deep groove that runs down from his thumb to his wrist. He’d gotten it when Fiora had tried to teach them how to cook, and his overeager hands had grabbed a knife far too big and far too sharp. He remembers the day clear as water, as though he was still barely nine years old. He can feel the rough indent on Reyn’s knuckles, the marks left from falling out of the highest tree in the colony.

 _He knows Reyn_. They’ve been inseparable for most of their lives. So why can’t he just-

“H-hey, Shulk.” Reyn starts. His voice cracks and Shulk would have usually poked fun at him, but he’s genuinely lost the ability to speak. Instead, a kind of nervous hiccup unwillingly shoots out of his mouth. _Can this situation get any worse?_

Shulk can’t tell if it’s Reyn’s hands or his own which are disgustingly sweaty.

“Hey. Uh... I’ve been kinda meaning to tell you somethin’...” Shulk’s looking at Reyn’s face now, taking in the bright flush across his nose and ears. _Were Reyn’s eyes always that dark a brown?_ Shulk feels his throat go dry as Reyn quickly glances down at his lips, before returning his gaze to Shulk’s eyes.

“I... uhh...”

Somehow, Shulk’s body manages to overcome its state of self-destruction to carefully pivot himself forward, making it so he leans ever so slightly closer to Reyn. His eyes find themselves attracted to Reyn’s lips and the way that they’re parted ever so slightly... Shulk licks his suddenly dry lips, leaning closer and closer... 

They angle their heads ever so slightly slightly. Shulk can feel Reyn’s breath ghosting against his cheeks and he finds himself drawing nearer still. Instinctively, his eyes flutter shut, long eyelashes dark against his pale skin. His heart pounds in his ears as he feels the lightest brush of Reyn’s lips against his own. The touch is so slight he might have imagined it. Butterflies swirl in his stomach and he swears he can feel fireworks in his head and sparks down his spine. He’s never felt this way before... so _electric,_ so _-_

“Hey! Sorry I took so long! I trust you boys were fine without me?” Violently jumping, heads painfully knocking together, the two recoil from one another. Faces almost purple, they turn to the source of the voice. 

Sharla stands there. A grin which could only be described as shit-eating splits her face. She knows _exactly_ what she’s caused,

“Look what I found!” Held tight in her hands is a very familiar looking bottle. Shulk curses under his breath. “I was thinking that this stuff would be good for you too, Shulk.”

With a wink and an impish smile, she tosses the bottle to Reyn. “I’m sure you know what to do.” She _cackles_. She genuinely cackles like the evil mastermind she is. Reyn turns to look at Shulk, face still red but a determined spark in his eyes. “Well, it’s only fair that I return the favour. Right?” 

In that moment, Shulk knows with an undeniable certainty one thing:

He is completely and utterly fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire thing is just me overusing italics bc I like them so sorry grammar people I’m fucking with the rules
> 
> Whoop! It’s been over a year since I posted my first ever fic! As in I orphaned the bastard bc it was so fucking trash but like I still wrote it so.
> 
> I started this back in Easter, and only came back to finish it now, and there’s another one shot that I started in February which I need to finish so that might be done at some point. 
> 
> But they’re done! And now my excuse is Xenoblade Chronicles 2 bc I bought that like 2 years late am done I’m addicted so sorry but it I still now mandatory that write some Pandoria/Zeke at some point so if you’re interested look out for that!
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr (@ohmygoshwhatascream) bc I actually have no friends in this fandom (or any fandom) which is actually kinda sad lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Eww this is absolute shit lmaooo
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, I like talking to people


End file.
